Untitled: Please help!
by NTonksLupin93
Summary: Anyone who stands up to him - imprisoned, families torn apart, people living in fear - his spies could knock on your door to drag you away anytime. RnR PLEASE!
1. Prologue

The golden ornate clock was ticking quietly to itself. The new minister for magic quietly paced up and down his new office pausing every 5 minutes to look at the clock on the marble mantle piece. "Still one hour to go," he thought to himself after looking at it for the tenth time. He stopped pacing and walked over to his desk which was overflowing with letters from his supporters. The wizarding world was convinced he was the right man to take power. Fudge had resigned his post after the chaos of Lord Voldemort's reign of terror. These people obviously felt they needed a leader who was tough and not afraid to take risks in these kinds of situations. He liked that, people who would support him in any situation. That was convenient.

A timid knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," called Scrimgeour not bothering to open it. He casually flicked his wand and the door opened smoothly.

"Ah, Jefferson, you're much earlier than I expected," said Scrimgeour.

"Yes Minister, you wanted to see me?" replied Jefferson. Henry Jefferson had just been promoted to junior undersecretary to the minister, he was very eager to prove himself but incredibly nervous at being asked to see the minister in person and Scrimgeour saw this as an opportunity.

"Yes, I did want to see you, I have an extra assignment for you to execute if you do well I will see to it that you will be greatly rewarded and have very successful career in the ministry." He produced a sealed envelope with the flick of his wand. It floated in mid air for a second and then flew into Jefferson's waiting hands. "All the details you need are inside that envelope, I will be expecting an owl when you have completed," explained Scrimgeour. "Oh by the way," Jefferson heard Scrimgeour call as he turned to leave, "it would probably be better if you didn't mention this little meeting to anyone, you wouldn't want any little accidents to happen to you would you now?"

"Not at all minster," mumbled Jefferson. He dipped his head and scurried out of the room.

Scrimgeour smiled to himself and strolled to his leather chair. Everything was going exactly to plan. The public was on his side, the employees at the ministry would do whatever he said. This couldn't have been better. Of course there were people who were a little too inquisitive for their own good ... and they would be dealt with. No one would want to know any unpleasant details now would they? Scrimgeour shuddered at the thought of the truth coming out. No, that would happen. Jefferson's mission was only the beginning. In time, there would be a whole new era, a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 1

The silvery moonlight gushed through the open window, illuminating the newspaper that was dumped on the desk. Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to recall what Kingsley's lynx patronus had said to him last night. It had arrived whilst they were eating dinner; the Dursley's were soon forgetting their food after the message had been given.

For the life of him Harry couldn't remember what that message was. Harry heaved himself off the bed and trudged to his desk where the latest Daily Prophet lay. Looking up at him from the page was the newly elected minister for magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. From the appearance in the photograph Harry thought he looked a bit like an old lion, with a mane of hair and bushy eyebrows. He grimaced as he looked at the headline "Dawn of a New Age." "A new age?" Harry thought to himself, "What is the difference between this minister and the last one." Fudge had been useless, denying that Voldemort had existed for a whole year and Fudge had done nothing until he had finally seen him with his own eyes. But Voldemort was gone: no sightings, no dark marks, no ... disappearances, as Harry though about it, there HAD been disappearances. Harry sank into his chair pondering a memory that came floating into his mind. It was a letter he had received a week ago from Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, describing how the number in the centaur herd had decreased. Bane, the leader of the herd, had claimed that the victims had simply gone to collect food and had not returned, and there had been no trace of them anywhere in the forest. At first Harry had assumed it had been the work of Voldemort, but then Harry remembered the letter he had got from Lupin, stating, very joyfully, that there was a rumour among the werewolves that Fenrir Greyback, had simply vanished. Why would Voldemort abduct one of his own followers when he could simply click his fingers and they would come running? Although it was only a matter of time until Voldemort would return. Harry grimaced and wondered how long the most feared wizard of all time would hide for. It wouldn't be forever.

A huge white blur from the corner of his eye caught Harry's attention. He leapt up out of the chair and whirled around. A look of relief spread across his face as he realised it was only Hedwig. She dropped an envelope on his bed. She nipped his finger affectionately and fluttered to her perch and began to sip her water. Harry looked at the envelope in surprise. He hadn't been expecting anything. The last time he had ordered something was at the start of the month and that had been a new set of twig clippers for his beloved Firebolt, and they had arrived last week. Harry carefully sliced open the envelope and let the pieces of parchment spill onto the bed.


End file.
